urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Growth
Meaning Abilities that use Growth are more powerful for every turn they are not played. For example, The Nightmare card Christopher has an Ability which reads "Growth: +1 Life". This signifies that on Turn one, in the event of Christopher winning the round, the player will gain 1 Life. On Turn 2, the player will gain 2 Life, and so on and so forth. Usage Growth Abilities are much stronger in the later rounds and tend to be either interesting or powerful to make up for the fact that they are conditional, and therefore easy to predict and counter. It is often a waste, unless the situation suggests otherwise, to use a "Growth" card in the first or second round since it could be more useful later on. One of the main issues with such cards is that many matches, ranked or not, often are determined by the first two rounds, so not when the Ability is at its strongest. Some cards with this ability * Aamir - All Stars - Growth: -1 Opp Power, Min 4 * Kurt - Bangers - Growth: -1 Opp Damage, Min 1 * Pearl - Bangers - Growth: Damage +1 * Dokuja Ld - Fang Pi Clang - Growth: -5 Opp Attack, Min 7 * Oogway - Fang Pi Clang - Growth: Heal 1 Max. 12 * Sando - Fang Pi Clang - Growth: Power +1 * Kagura - Fang Pi Clang - Growth: Damage +2 * Ramath - Freaks - Growth: +1 Life * Arturo - Freaks - Growth: -1 Opp Power, Min 4 * Eleanore - Frozn - Growth: -1 Opp Attack, Min 1 * Hachi - GHEIST - Growth: Poison 1, Min 2 * El Kuzco - Huracan - Growth: Attack +2 * Byron - Jungo - Growth: Poison 1, Min 0 * Dianzi - Jungo - Growth: Power +1 * Blink - Junkz - Growth: Attack +4 * Magnolia - Montana - Growth: Damage +1 * Carmine - Montana - Growth: -1 Opp Damage, Min 3 * Christopher - Nightmare - Growth: Life +1 * Dr Alma - Piranas -Growth: -1 Opp Pillz, Min 1 * Sera M1 - Pussycats - Growth: -4 Opp Attack, Min 8 * Impera Sloane - Raptors - Growth: Attack +3 * Miss Sloane - Raptors - Growth: Attack +3 * Deaf Blake - Raptors - Growth: -1 Opp. Life Min 3 * Greendy - Riots - Growth: -1 Opp Damage, Min 2 * Pericles Cr - Riots - Growth: Damage +1 * Baka - Sakrohm - Growth: -1 Opp Damage, Min 1 * Earl - Sentinel - Growth: -1 Opp Power, Min 5 * Geoffrey - Sentinel - Growth: -1 Opp Damage, Min 1 * Nekron - Skeelz - Growth: Regen 1, Max. 15 * Wooly - Ulu Watu - Growth: Power +1 * Van Heckton - Uppers - Growth: Power +2 * Rahi Sledon - Vortex - Growth: Attack +5 * Sarah - Vortex - Growth: Poison 1, Min 1 * Gats - Vortex - Growth: -5 Opp Attack, Min 6 * Khaali - Vortex - Growth: +1 Pillz Trivia